Nunca olvides
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Christopher Robin ha llegado a esa edad en la que los recuerdos de la infancia parecen irreales y muy lejanos. Parece haber olvidado por completo la alegría que le transmitía el bosque de los cien acres. Pero unos peluches en el desván le ayudarán a recordar.
1. I

_**"WINNIE THE POOH" **_**PERTENECE A ALAN ALEXANDER MILNE**

**EL PERSONAJE DE CHRISTOPHER ROBIN ESTÁ BASADO EN GRAN PARTE EN EL HIJO DE ÉSTE, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN MILNE, Y EN SU VIDA**

* * *

- ¡Chris! ¡Eh! ¡Eh, Chris!

Christopher se quedó quiero con las llaves a medio meter en el cerrojo de la puerta y soltó un suspiro molesto que pasó desapercibido a Brian. Tratando de no ofender a su vecino con su cara de hastío, la camufló bajo una débil sonrisa nada sincera y se giró lentamente.

- Me lo acaba de decir la Wilson-dijo Brian, acercándose a él con unas bermudas y una camiseta hawaiana que hacía daño a la vista que contrastaban enormemente con su traje negro-. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad...¿Vienes del entierro?

A Christopher le vino el impulso de decirle que no, que le encantaba ponerse trajes negros en pleno verano para disfrutar de la agradable sensación de cocerse vivo, pero decidió callar y asentir con la cabeza.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes, aquí estoy-se ofreció Brian amablemente.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Brian-contestó Christopher.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? ¿Un café?

- No, gracias, voy a cambiarme de ropa y a ir sacando cosas de la casa de mi madre.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo ahora, recién venido de...? No, no, no. Tú, a descansar. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Estás agotado, hombre, se te ve en la cara. Tantos días en el hospital, las visitas...Vamos, hazme caso, espera a mañana, o pasado. Estas cosas no exigen tanta prisa. Creéme, mi suegra murió hace dos años y...

Christopher no tenía ninguna intención de seguir escuchando. Lentamente, sin que Brian se diera cuenta, deslizó su mano izquierda por el bolsillo de su traje y, recordado qué teclas tenía que pulsar exactamente para conseguirlo sin mirar, hizo que sonara la melodía que tenía como tono de llamada.

- Perdona, tengo que contestar-se disculpó a Brian.

- Oh, por supuesto. En esta clase de días el teléfono no para de sonar. Nos vemos. Y mucho ánimo, que la vida sigue-trató de reconfortarle el vecino.

Christopher no se quedó a escucharlo todo. Abrió la puerta, fingiendo que respondía a la llamada de su tía Emma, y entró a su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta pudo suspirar en voz alta por fin y quitarse aquellos zapatos tan incómodos. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita auxiliar de la entrada, la chaqueta sobre el perchero y se quitó la corbata. Caminó hacia el sofá gruñendo de cansancio, se tiró en plancha y no se movió de allí en media hora.

Debía reconocer que Brian tenía razón: había pasado unos días de estrés horrible y necesitaba descansar. Primero la llamada de la vecina de su madre avisándole de que la habían encontrado tirada en el jardín de su casa. Luego, los tres días con sus tres noches encerrado en el hospital con ella hasta que su corazón dejó de latir sin haberle dado la oportunidad de despertarse y despedirse de su hijo. El funeral en su casa con familia a la que desconocía por completo o a la que hacía años que no hablaba. Y, finalmente, el entierro. Todo aquello había sido tan repentino y a la vez tan esperado, porque Christopher sospechaba que su madre no estaba demasiado bien pero no tanto como para marcharse de este mundo tan pronto, que aún estaba procesando en su mente que había muerto y no fue capaz de derramar ni una lágrima. Por fuera parecía estar completamente destrozado, pero se debía más que nada al torbellino que supone siempre la muerte de un familiar.

Tan cansado estaba de toda aquella historia que el sueño le invadió de pronto. Cuando despertó y miró la hora en su reloj digital de muñeca, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche.

- Urgh...Mierda-musitó.

Había pensado en cambiarse y empezar a sacar cosas de la casa aquella tarde, pero ya no le daría tiempo.

...Bueno, ¿y qué si eran las diez de la noche? Ya había dormido lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, estaba seguro de que aquella noche no dormiría en absoluto, como llevaba haciendo aquellos cuatro días infernales. Y cuanto antes se quitara de encima aquella carga, mejor.

De modo que se levantó del sofá, fue al dormitorio, se quitó el traje y lo cambió por una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros. Se enfundó después unas deportivas y, sin arreglarse el pelo ni la barba, volvió de nuevo al salón. Cogió de una pequeña cajita la copia de las llaves de la casa de sus padres, apagó la luz y sin más se fue. El bloque estaba desierto en esos momentos y podía oír la televisión de Brian a todo volumen compitiendo con la de la viuda Wilson. Mejor. Así nadie más le daría el pésame, estaba más que harto de tener que poner cara de ternero degollado y decir las típicas frases. Bajó al garaje y se montó en su Ford. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos antes de arrancar porque tenía la vista algo borrosa.

* * *

Christopher abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Todo estaba tal y como su madre lo había dejado. Las cartas caídas al otro lado de la puerta después de la visita del cartero, el móvil (que nunca había aprendido a usar) sobre la mesilla del vestíbulo aún encendido y con una sola raya de batería...el café que había dejado reposando mientras trabajaba en el jardín. Christopher optó por meterlo en el microondas y bebérselo él mismo. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la cafeína y ahora la necesitaba.

Con la taza en la mano, recorrió la casa. Había tantos servicios de los que tendría de darse de baja...Teléfono fijo y móvil, luz, agua, gas...Los muebles eran viejos, pero podrían darle algo por ellos en alguna tienda de segunda mano. En cuanto a la casa, también era vieja, pero bonita y estaba en un buen barrio con buenos colegios y buenos parques cerca. Le pagarían bien por ella.

Comenzó por lo más sencillo: separar las cosas que podría vender, las que quería quedarse él mismo y las que había que tirar. Preparó un montón de cajas y de bolsas de basura para ello.

No fue muy complicado: las fotos, para él; las figuritas horribles que adornaban las estanterías se las daría a la señora Wilson y si no las quería, a la basura; los libros que él ya tenía los vendería porque no conocía a nadie a quien le agradara la sofisticada colección de su padre; el jarrón en el que hacía tiempo que no había flores lo tiraría porque ya estaba viejo; la ropa la vendería; los zapatos también...Sin embargo, decidió quedarse la colonia. La cogió, presionó el botoncito y el aroma a vainilla que inundó la habitación le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sí, se lo quedaría. Aquel olor siempre le recordaría a su madre.

Justo cuando iba a pasar al baño, se topó con una habitación que le resultaba demasiado familiar como para ignorarla. En la puerta había un cartel que decía "No pasar" con la caligrafía de un niño pequeño. Entró.

Era su habitación, tal y como la había dejado al irse a la universidad. Hacía muchos años, tenía mapas, colecciones de todo tipo, montones de juguetes; pero conforme pasaron los años todo aquello fue sustituido por objetos electrónicos, pósters de sus ídolos musicales y fotos de sus amigos y novias. Christopher se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. No pensó en el beneficio de todas las cosas que había ahí. Sólo en los recuerdos que le traía esa habitación. En nada concreto y en todo. Por un instante, sonrió al recordar tantas risas, los juegos, los llantos y los besos de los que habían sido testigos aquellas cuatro paredes. Tardó un buen rato en volver a la realidad, cuando su barriga rugió de pronto en medio del silencio, asustándolo. Sonrió, meneó la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo.

En una hora ya había terminado con los pequeños enseres y adornos de la casa. La mayoría de las cosas estaban en condiciones demasiado aceptables para tirarlas, así que se las quedaría o las vendería. Ya sólo quedaba mirar en el desván. Pero antes paró a calentar y comer los espaguetis precocinados que había llevado para cenar. Sabían a plástico pero le dieron fuerzas para continuar, que era lo importante. Una vez hecho esto, subió a la segunda planta y buscó el cordel que abría la trampilla. Cuando lo encontró, tiró de él y se abrió una escalera que daba a un agujero realmente oscuro. Con ayuda de una linterna, Christopher se adentró en él.

El olor allí arriba no era tan agradable como el del resto de la casa, lo que indicaba su abandono. Olía a polvo y humedad. No era asqueroso pero tampoco muy agradable. Christopher tardó un poco en encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Cuando la habitación se iluminó, pudo ver que allí se amontonaban todo tipo de trastos: libros viejos, revistas, periódicos que se usaban para envolver cosas de vez en cuando, bicicletas viejas, cajas llenas de adornos de Navidad, viejos disfrazes de Carnaval y Halloween...

Uno a uno, Christopher fue inspeccionando cada uno de los objetos. Allí sí que había basura pero algo sacaría de algunas cosas que había encontrado y que habían sobrevivido al polvo y al tiempo.

Ya sólo quedaban unas pocas cajas. Cuando el hombre abrió la primera, sus ojos se abrieron bastante.

Allí estaban sus peluches de la infancia.

Recordó que cada uno tenía un nombre. Conforme los fue sacando, los fue reconociendo. Tigger, Ígor, Piglet, Cangu, Rito...Y...

El último que quedaba. Pooh.

El viejo oso Pooh.

Christopher tomó al oso en sus manos y lo observó. Su pelaje estaba algo pálido por tantos años de abandono, pero estaba en buen estado. Al igual que a los otros, había que darle algunas puntadas, pero estaba en muy buen estado.

El viejo oso Pooh...¿Cuántos años hacía que no lo tenía en sus brazos? Por supuesto, desde que se dio cuenta de que los niños grandes no juegan con peluches. Pero aún recordaba todas aquellas tardes de juegos, aquellas historias sobre cazas de monstruos, exploraciones y ventiscas que lo entretenían en su habitación durante horas, hasta tal punto que sus padres comenzaban a pensar que tenía alguna clase de trastorno. El bosque de los cien acres...Lo recordaba perfectamente. También había un conejo en aquel mundo inventado. Tenía un huerto. Y había un...sí, un búho. Dios mío, tantos años...Tantos que parecía un sueño.

Christopher reunió a todos los peluches en su regazo y los miró con ternura. No sabía que iba a hacer con todos ellos. No podía tirarlos. Regalárselos a algún niño...No sabía si los querrían a todos, y eran tan viejos...Además, a los niños de aquellos tiempos les gustaban más las consolas: los peluches eran cosas de bebés. Y quedárselos...No, no era una opción. No tenía espacio y tener esas cosas en su casa era un poco...¿Qué hacer entonces con ellos, que tanta diversión le habían dado?No podía saberlo. Durante unos momentos, no pensó en ello. Los cogió a todos y cada uno de ellos, y los miró. Incluso les habló.

- Hola, Tigger. Tu cola sigue tan robusta como antes. Apuesto a que puedes saltar sobre el tejado sin problemas.

- Piglet, chiquitín. Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan pequeño...Pero no importa, para mí siempre fuiste muy grande.

- Oh, Ígor, tu cola...¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ah, está aquí, en la caja. Ahora mismo te la pongo. Ya está. ¿Ves? Perfecto.

- Ey, Cangu, Rito. Siempre juntos, ¿eh? Qué bien os veo. Vaya suerte tienes de tener una mamá como esta, peque.

Finalmente, Christopher tuvo en sus brazos a Pooh. Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y acarició el pelaje de su cabeza y finalmente lo abrazó.

- Lo siento...Te dije que no me iría pero...Estas cosas pasan, osito. Perdóname.

- Vale, te perdono.

Christopher se preguntaría muchos años después si lo que sintió en aquel momento fue lo que siente una persona al sufrir un infarto. Su corazón pareció detener su marcha, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y empalideció por completo. Estaba solo en aquella casa y la voz que oyó fue la última que habría esperado oír. Pero eso no era todo. Oh, no.

Cuando giró la cabeza a la derecha, vio a los muñecos levantarse del suelo del lugar donde los había soltado y mirarle directamente con sus ojos de plástico.

Cuando la giró a la izquierda, vio a Pooh sonriéndole.

- Sólo una cosa-dijo el osito-. ¿Quién eres y qué tengo que perdonar?

* * *

**Continuará**


	2. II

El primer impulso de Christopher fue ahogar un grito. El segundo, tirar al muñeco a un lado como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y echar a correr. Bajó las escaleras de la trampilla tan rápido que terminó rodando por el suelo, pero no se paró a lamentarse por el daño que se había hecho en la cadera. Soltó una exclamación y empujó la escalera hasta que volvió a quedar oculta.

La casa se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Christopher se puso en pie con dificultad, tocándose la parte dañada y jadeó...¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se quedó escuchando durante los minutos más eternos de su vida, con el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que creía que iba a explotar. Pero no oyó nada. Ni pasos ni voces. Nada. De modo que se apoyó en la pared, aún jadeando, y pensó...¿Realmente habían hablado? ¡Por supuesto que sí, y se movían, además!

No...No podía ser...Eran sólo muñecos, peluches. No podían moverse ni hablar. No estaban vivos. ¡Qué cosa tan absurda había pensado! Esperó y no llegó ningún tipo de manifestación de vida aparte de él mismo.

Tal vez...Tal vez había sido el café...La falta de sueño...El estrés...Tenía que serlo. Sí. Habría sido una alucinación. Sólo una alucinación.

Justo cuando empezaba a creérselo, le llegó una voz masculina desde el salón, aunque no entendía lo que decía. Su respiración se cortó. No sabía si era una nueva alucinación o una persona de carne y hueso que se había colado en su casa, pero, de todos modos, fue a su habitación, tomó el bate de béisbol que su padre le compró con trece años pero que nunca llegó a usar, y bajó las escaleras lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Caminó silenciosamente, cuidándose de no respirar siquiera, hasta el umbral de la puerta del salón. Lo que vio allí le dejó boquiabierto.

Era un búho. No un ladrón ni un okupa. Un búho. Y estaba sacando uno a uno los libros que había estado guardando en una caja un rato antes para observarlos detenidamente.

- "El ojo azul". Precioso. "Rey Lear". No es el mejor de Shakespeare pero es excepcional. ¿"Las uvas de la ira"? ¡Oh, un clásico!

Un búho...Un búho que hablaba y leía. Christopher se quedó petrificado, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tanto era así que casi se le escurrió el bate de las manos.

- "La metamorfosis" de Ovidio-prosiguió el búho-. Veamos...¿"¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?" entre los libros en prosa? Realmente imperdonable...

- ¿...Búho?

El ave giró su cabeza 180 grados hacia la puerta al oír su nombre.

Christopher no estaba demasiado seguro de qué le había llevado a murmurar aquel nombre que se le había venido a la cabeza, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Conejo? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Búho.

¿Conejo? Christopher no contestó. Se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse a hacer nada. Tal vez no fuera tarde para alejarse de allí y llamar a la protectora de animales o...Bueno, quien fuera que pudiera hacerse cargo de aquello. De todos modos, aunque hubiera querido hacer algo, no hubiera podido, ya que el búho batió sus alas y voló hacia el pasillo. Una vez allí, aterrizó a un par de metros de Christopher y se lo quedó mirando. Christopher lo miró también, sujetando fuertemente el bate de nuevo por si acaso. Ambos se observaron en silencio durante un momento, uno amenazante, el otro curioso. Hasta que el búho abrió el pico y volvió a hablar:

- ¿Será posible que seas...?

Christopher no dijo nada ni cambió en un ápice su actitud. ¿Por qué le era tan familiar? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre?

- ¿Me llamabas, Búho?

Otro animal apareció al final del pasillo, cruzando la puerta que daba al jardín. Era un conejo que caminaba a dos patas y llevaba una cesta llena de manzanas, seguramente del manzano que la madre de Christopher había plantado hacía años. Cuando se fijó en el hombre que estaba frente a Búho, lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego con desconfianza.

- ¿Quién es?-le preguntó a su amigo sin apartar los ojos de Christopher.

- ¡Cómo, querido Conejo!-exclamó Búho con algo parecido a una sonrisa que Christopher vio aparecer en su pico-. ¿No reconoces a nuestro viejo amigo?

Conejo examinó de arriba a abajo con la mirada a Christopher pero su expresión no cambió.

- No. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando-sentenció.

- ¡Es Christopher Robin!-dijo finalmente Búho.

Aquello chocó bastante a Christopher. Sólo su madre le llamaba así cuando hacía algo malo siendo él un niño. Ella y...

- No puede ser Christopher Robin-dijo Conejo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Míralo! ¡Es él!-insistió Búho.

- Te digo que no, Búho. Christopher Robin no es tan mayor, ni tan alto, ni tampoco tiene barba.

- Estoy convencido de que es él.

- Lo dudo.

Soltando un suspiro hastiado, Búho se volvió hacia el sujeto en cuestión y carraspeó.

- Si no le importa, amable caballero, ¿podría tener la amabilidad de bajar ese bate y decirnos su nombre completo?

A Christopher le costó un poco recobrarse pero, cuando lo hizo, accedió a la petición de Búho. Sostuvo el bate en una posición mucho menos amenazadora y tartamudeó:

- Chris...Christopher Robin...

Búho miró a Conejo con una mirada de orgullo por haber acertado en su intuición. Aquello importó poco a su amigo, porque se podría decir que se quedó completamente pasmado al principio. Después, su sorpresa se convirtió en alegría.

- ¡Christopher Robin!-antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Conejo estaba agarrando a Christopher de la mano y agitándola-. ¡Sé que los niños crecen muy deprisa pero...pero esto! ¡Vaya! ¡Estás realmente alto! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo estás? ¿Es la escuela, que te absorbe mucho tiempo?

Christopher abrió la boca para decirle que hacía más de quince años que no iba a la escuela pero siguió balbuceando, sin saber qué decir. Conejo y Búho no dejaban de hablar, de preguntarle cosas y él no podía responder a todo ni aunque quisiera. Inconscientemente, comenzó a retroceder y los dos animales le siguieron mientras parloteaban excitados. Lentamente, comenzaba a recordarlo todo sobre ellos. Sus nombres, por qué uno estaba cotilleando sus libros y el otro metiendo sus narices en el jardín de su madre...

De repente, oyó un golpe en el piso de arriba y un coro de voces. En el justo momento en que se giraba para ver qué ocurría en la escalera, algo dio un salto y se pegó a su cara. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y se lo quitó de encima. Cuando lo hizo, vio que era Rito, que reía como un niño que estuviera jugando a algo muy divertido.

- ¡Hola, señor! ¡Se dejó su linterna arriba!-le dijo, señalándole la linterna que había perdido cuando huyó corriendo del ático.

Christopher lo miró estupefacto. No, no era una alucinación. Lo tenía en las manos y podía jurar que aquel cangurito de peluche se movía y hablaba.

- ¿Señor? ¿Hola? ¿Señor?-Rito agitó su manita frente a la cara de Christopher, viendo que no reaccionaba.

- De señor nada-le dijo Búho-. Muchachos, tenéis enfrente nada menos que a nuestro querido Christopher Robin.

- ¿Christopher Robin? ¿De verdad?-exclamó Piglet. Cuando Christopher se giró y agachó la cabeza para mirarlo, casi lo pisó-. Pero...N-No puede ser Búho...Christopher Robin no es así...

- Pues así es, Piglet-asintió Conejo-. Él mismo nos lo ha confirmado-le dio un pequeño codazo a Christopher en la rodilla, el único lugar al que llegaba-. ¿A que sí?

El hombre no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Los muñecos le miraron con asombro y entusiasmo.

- ¡Christopher Robin!-exclamó Cangu, mirándole con una expresión totalmente encantada.

Alguien le tiró de su pantalón. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Pooh mirándole con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Aquello le habría hecho sonreír cuando era niño, pero ahora que era un adulto racional que no fingía que sus muñecos hablaban y, por supuesto, no creía que ellos pudieran hacerlo realmente, no pudo sino mirar a su viejo amigo con una terrible estupefacción.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Christopher Robin-dijo Pooh-. Cuando te vi antes, no creí que fueras tú. Estás muy cambiado. Pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Oh, por cierto, ¿no tendrás algo de...miel? Mi tripita lleva protestando un rato...

- ¡Viejo amigo!-algo se estrelló contra su cabeza por segunda vez. Por suerte no pesaba casi nada y a Christopher lo único que le molestó fue que se subiera a él como si fuera una silla. No acababa de reconocer la voz cuando primero una cola rayada y luego una cara felina muy familiar se inclinó para mirarle tan de cerca que sus narices se tocaron-. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué comes para ponerte tan grande de la noche a la mañana?

Christopher dejó a Rito en el suelo y trató de agarrar a Tigger para hacer lo mismo pero se movía por su cuerpo como si fuera su parque de recreo y no había manera de pillarlo, y encima no dejaba de hablar atropelladamente demasiado cerca de él para su gusto. Todos le estaban hablando o comentaban entre sí lo cambiado que estaba y lo que les había costado salir del ático, pero no podía entender ni a unos ni a otros.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- ¿Por qué ahora tienes pelo en la cara?

- ¡Cuánto hace que no te veo!

- ¡Mira cuánto salto! ¡Mira, mira!

- ¿No se va a enfadar tu madre por esas manchas de polvo que tienes en la camiseta?

- ¿A qué jugamos?

- ¡Christopher Robin!

- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡PARAD YA!

Los peluches y los animales de carne y hueso se callaron de pronto y lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Por fin Christopher pudo quitarse de encima a Tigger y dejarlo caer al suelo, donde aterrizó sobre su cola y se puso a botar con ella frente a él.

- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!-chilló Christopher.

- ¿Christopher Robin? ¿O-Ocurre algo?-preguntó Pooh, dando un paso hacia él.

- ¿QUE SI ME OCURRE ALGO? ¿QUE SI ME OCURRE ALGO? ¡LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ESTOY LOCO! ¡NO PODÉIS HABLAR, NO OS PODÉIS MOVER! ¡NO SOIS REALES! ¡NO!

- Christopher Robin...

El osito extendió su mano para tocarle, pero Christopher se apartó bruscamente. Retrocedió cada vez más, mirando a los compañeros de su infancia con una mezcla de horror y repulsión, hasta que finalmente echó a correr. No se preocupó por haber dejado la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas. Sólo quería salir de allí. Irse. Corrió hacia el coche, se subió y sin ponerse el cinturón ni nada por el estilo, arrancó y abandonó la casa.

Le pareció ver a los viejos habitantes del Bosque de los Cien Acres asomarse a la puerta de la calle con conmoción a través del retrovisor, pero hizo todo lo posible por distraerse. Por ejemplo, trató de concentrar su atención en la carretera después de que se saltara un stop y se llevara por delante una furgoneta cuyo conductor le pitó e insultó. Lo último que quería era que le parara la policía en aquel momento. Pero se sentía tan agitado, tan insufriblemente nervioso que condujo peor que nunca. Optó por dejar el coche mal aparcado en la calle, cerca de su bloque de pisos, en lugar de meterlo al garaje porque no se veía con habilidad ni paciencia para dejarlo ahí. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta tras cinco insufribles intentos de meter la llave en la cerradura y la cerró.

Una vez en el silencio de su hogar, fue a la cocina, cogió el paquete de tabaco que había sobre la encimera, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en la mesa. Había prometido dejar de fumar pero ahora lo necesitaba de verdad. De todos modos, no disfrutó mucho aquel cigarrillo: sólo dio un par de caladas antes de dejarlo en el cenicero y apoyar los brazos en la mesa. Miró al infinito unos momentos antes de enterrar su cara en ellos y comenzar a llorar.

No sólo porque no sabía si se había vuelto loco o si había sido testigo de algo insólito...Fueran alucinaciones o reales, sus viejos amigos habían vuelto en un momento muy inoportuno.


	3. III

El timbre de su móvil le despertó por la mañana temprano. Christopher gruñó, alzando la cabeza, y se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿En qué momento se había dormido?

Se desperezó y contestó a la llamada mirando el cigarrillo completamente consumido. Era la señora Hills, la que fuera vecina de sus padres.

- ¿Sí?-su voz sonó como un gruñido de un hombre de las cavernas.

- ¿Christopher? Hola, soy Anna, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó la señora al otro lado de la línea. Hasta en su voz se podía ver que era una mujer de lo más agradable-. Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero esta mañana he visto que la puerta de la casa de tus padres estaba abierta y las luces encendidas.

- Ah, ¿sí?-Christopher se peinó el pelo con la mano. Mejor parecer sorprendido que no reconocer que sabía que se había dejado todo abierto y a merced de los ladrones porque los peluches de su infancia le habían hablado.

- Sí. Joe y el señor Humbert entraron a ver si había alguien pero todo estaba en orden y no parecía que se hubieran llevado nada.

- Gracias por avisar. Iré ahora mismo a echar un vistazo.

- De acuerdo. Cuando vengas, pásate por casa y te invito a un café, ¿quieres?

- No quisiera molestarla después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- Oh, no digas eso, no es ninguna molestia.

Christopher estaba a punto de despedirse cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.

- Señora Hills...¿Sabe usted si había unos muñecos en el pasillo cuando fueron a mirar la casa?-preguntó.

- ¿Unos muñecos?

- Sí. Unos animales de peluche.

- Oh, no sé...Espera un momento, voy a preguntarle a Joe.

Christopher oyó como la vecina dejaba el móvil en algún sitio y se alejaba. Mientras preguntaba, Christopher se levantó de la silla, cogió unas galletas de la despensa y mordisqueó una. Su estómago no aceptó más que la mitad. Esperó durante unos dos minutos hasta que de nuevo le llegó el sonido de la voz de la señora Hills.

- No, dice que no recuerda haber visto ningún peluche en toda la casa-contestó-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Oh...Nada, realmente. Se...los quería regalar a...la hija de un amigo y pensé que tal vez se los habrían llevado.

- Pues puedes estar tranquilo, porque parece ser que no se llevaron ni la televisión ni las cajitas con las joyas de tu madre ni nada. Sé que debimos haber llamado a la policía, pero...

- No, no, no se preocupe. Si no había nadie ni se llevaron nada, no es necesario llamarlos. En un rato estaré allí para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

- De acuerdo, estaré por allí. Un beso, Chris.

- Gracias por todo, señora Hills.

Christopher colgó y suspiró. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que el estrés le había jugado una mala pasada anoche. Qué imbécil había sido.

Volvió a coger el móvil, buscó en la agenda el nombre de Leslie y llamó. Mientras esperaba a que lo cogiera, se rascó la barba.

- ¿Chris?-preguntó por fin la voz de Leslie.

- ¿Te he despertado?-preguntó Christopher.

- No, en absoluto. Hoy es la boda de una amiga y estamos apañándole el pelo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada realmente...He estado pensando que...¿Podrías pasarme el número de tu amigo, el psicólogo?

- ...¿Estás bien, Chris?

- No, evidentemente no...¿Sabes, Les? Anoche, como no podía dormir, fui a casa de mis padres, fui a sacar las cosas...Y...No sé si fue la cafeína, el haber estado tres días sin dormir o qué demonios...Pero...Me pareció que mis muñecos de la infancia me hablaban.

Leslie se quedó callada durante unos momentos.

- ¿Los muñecos de tu infancia?

- Sí, eso es. Unos peluches con los que jugaba cuando era pequeño. Los encontré en el desván. Y...Sigh, no sé, pero me pareció que me hablaban y se movían...Me decían que estaba muy cambiado y que me habían echado de menos...Como cuando no ves a una persona en años...Los sentí tan reales que...Me asusté. Y mucho. Pensarás que es una tontería, pero se me ponen los pelos de punta al recordarlo...

- ...Mira, Chris, yo no soy psicóloga pero eso sólo tiene un nombre: estrés postraumático. En el entierro estabas que parecías un muerto viviente, después de todo lo que has pasado estos días, y, la verdad, no sé cómo pudiste ser tan idiota de meterte en faenas como esas estando como estás. Te puedo dar el teléfono de Johnny si quieres, pero antes te recomendaría que te tomaras un tiempo para descansar. Para dejar pasar el luto y el estrés. Estoy segura de que todo pasará entonces. Y si no lo hace, sí que deberías ver a un psicólogo.

- Mpf...Sí...Tal vez tengas razón.

- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

- No hace falta. Tú diviértete en la boda. Yo voy a echarle un vistazo a la casa y sacar las cajas que ordené ayer. Me puse tan nervioso que salí pitando sin cerrar la puerta ni nada, sólo me faltaba que hubieran entrado a robar...

- Ay...Bueno, vale, pero me pasaré por tu casa cuando pueda. Hazme caso y descansa, ¿vale? Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Christopher colgó. Se quedó un momento con el trasero apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, simplemente pensando.

Estrés postraumático...Sí, podría ser...Él tampoco sabía mucho de psicología pero podría tener sentido que comenzara a ver a los personajes de su infancia en un momento en el que su cabeza ahogada por toda clase de mierdas con cafeína y el cansancio no hacía más que pensar en la muerte de su madre y las miles de cosas que debía hacer tras ello. Había oído que las alucinaciones a veces engañaban a los sentidos de una manera espectacular pero hasta que no lo hubo experimentado en sus propias carnes aquella noche no llegó a saber cuánto había de verdad en eso. Dios mío, había parecido todo tan real...

Decidió no perder más el tiempo. Salió de la cocina y se dio una buena ducha que le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Se afeitó la barba hasta recobrar la "chin curtain" que tanto le gustaba a Leslie y que no había podido mantener aquellas últimas semanas, y se puso ropa cómoda para volver a la casa de sus padres.

En el coche, respiró aliviado al comprobar que sus reflejos habían mejorado considerablemente desde la noche pasada. Estaba completamente seguro de que el viejo oso Pooh no volvería a molestarle más.

* * *

- ¿Pooh?

Christopher paseó por la casa. Los vecinos habían tenido la amabilidad de cerrar bien la casa y apagar las luces después de comprobar que no se hubieran llevado nada, y todo estaba en la más profunda de las calmas. Las cajas estaban exactamente donde las dejó, con todo su contenido intacto, nada más ni nada menos. Sonrió al comprobar que su oso de peluche, obviamente, no le contestó.

Subió al piso de arriba y vio que todo estaba correcto también. Nada fuera de su sitio. Ni siquiera la escalera al ático estaba fuera. Je, ¿cómo había podido pensar que unos simples peluches habrían podido bajar? Era absolútamente ridículo.

...Sin embargo, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no pensar en el asunto ni una sola vez más, tuvo que tirar del cordel y subir a comprobar el desván.

Dio la luz y se lo encontró bien ordenado, tal y como lo tenía antes de encontrarse con los muñecos. Y de ellos, ni rastro. Ni siquiera encontró la caja en los que debían estar.

- Qué raro-se dijo a sí mismo.

No obstante, no se paró a pensar en ello porque no le haría ningún bien y estaba seguro de que estaría por ahí, entre todos los trastos que había. De modo que cogió las cajas con las cosas que iba a tirar o llevarse y abandonó el desván. Tiró las cinco bolsas llenas de cosas que no servían para nada y cargó en el coche las que pensaba quedarse o vender.

Bien, pues eso era todo. Ya podía regresar a casa a descansar de una vez, aunque sólo fuera durante unas pocas horas, para seguir con la ingrata tarea de ocuparse de todo lo que había dejado su madre al morir. Se montó en el coche, lo arrancó y condujo de vuelta a casa. Suspiró, más que relajado, con el sol del mediodía acariciando su cara a través de la ventanilla y la tarta de la señora Hills en el estómago.

- ¡Atchís!

- Salud.

- Gracias.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Christopher se dio cuenta de que no había en el coche nadie más que él. Desvió sus ojos de la carretera hacia el espejo retrovisor y vio a Pooh y los demás, incluidos Conejo y Búho, salir de algunas de las cajas que llevaba en los asientos traseros. Frenó tan bruscamente que la que transportaba a Piglet e Ígor volcó y los dos cayeron al suelo. Un coche pasó junto a Christopher y le pitó por haber frenado de una forma tan repentina en mitad de la calle, pero él ni se dio cuenta de ello. Se giró y miró con estupefacción a sus viejos amigos.

- ¿Qué demonios hacéis en...?

- ¿Estáis bien?-le preguntó Cangu a Piglet e Ígor.

- S-Sí, eso creo...-respondió Piglet, poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias por preguntar-dijo Ígor con aquella voz tan triste que tenía.

- No...No puede ser...-musitó Christopher.

- ¡Caramba, muchacho, no quisiera poner en duda tus habilidades de conducción, pero deberías tener más cuidado!-observó Búho, batiendo sus alas hasta volver a estar recto en el asiento.

Christopher sacudió la cabeza.

- No puede ser...Esto no puede estar pasando...No sois reales...

Rito rió mientras jugaba a subir y bajar la ventanilla, pero a él nada de aquello le hacía gracia. Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar.

- No sois reales...No podéis estar aquí...Tendríais que estar en el desván...

- Oh, sí, pero aquello olía muy mal y, en fin, no te molestará que vayamos contigo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Tigger.

- Sí que me molesta porque no debería estar hablando con vosotros ni...-Christopher se tapó la cara con las manos-. ¡Dios mío, ahora sí que estoy seguro de que me he vuelto loco!

- ¿De qué habla?-preguntó Pooh en voz baja a Tigger, haciendo que el felino se encogiera de hombros.

- Christopher Robin-dijo Conejo-. Supongo que estarás enfadado por lo de anoche...

- Seguro que fue culpa mía...-murmuró Ígor.

- ...Pero queríamos disculparnos-terminó Conejo.

- Sí, no sé qué hemos hecho, pero lo sentimos-asintió Pooh.

"Maldita sea, ¿mis propias alucinaciones me están pidiendo perdón?", pensó Christopher Robin, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Un coche pitó detrás de él, devolviéndole a la realidad, aunque fuera parcialmente. Se volvió a sus amigos y les dijo:

- De acuerdo, ya hablaremos en casa. Mientras tanto, volved a las cajas y ni se os ocurra moveros, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Pooh-. ¿Es un juego de esconderse?

- Euh, sí, eso es, un juego de esconderse. ¡Pero rápido!

- ¿Y cuál es el premio?-preguntó Rito, subiendo y bajando la ventanilla sin cesar.

- Ya os lo diré cuando acabe el juego. ¡Venga, deja de jugar con la ventanilla!

- Ven, cielo-le llamó Cangu.

Rito dejó de una vez la ventanilla, de un saltó entró en la caja junto a su madre y se metió en su bolsa. Todos los demás se metieron aprisa dentro de sus cajas, salvo Piglet e Ígor, que trataban de enderezarla pero como uno era demasiado pequeño y el otro sólo podía servirse de su hocico, no era cosa fácil para ello. Impaciente, Christopher se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se dio la vuelta, volvió a poner la caja en su sitio, metió a los dos peluches sin mucha delicadeza en su interior, los cubrió con los vestidos y trajes que en teoría debían ser todo lo que llevaba la caja y la cerró. Pooh asomó su mano por un momento para alzar el pulgar, pero Christopher no lo vio, porque antes de que le pitaran más conductores, siguió su camino.

* * *

- ¿Ya?-susurró Rito.

- ¡Sssssh! No-le acalló Christopher.

- ¡Ey, Chris!

Christopher se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró con hastío al oír de nuevo la voz de Brian. ¿Es que el muy pesado había estado esperando a que llegara para abrir la puerta?

- Oh, hola, Brian-le saludó Christopher sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Vienes de sacar cosas de...? Vaya, cuántas cajas. Déjame ayudarte-Brian se agachó a coger una de las cajas, precisamente en la que iban Búho, Pooh y Tigger.

- ¡NO!-su vecino le miró extrañado, de modo que Christopher trató de parecer lo menos alarmado posible-. N-No hace falta, puedo yo solo.

- Venga, hombre, que para eso estamos-insistió Brian, cogiendo la caja.

- De verdad, insisto, puedo con ello. Tú vete tranquilo.

- Bueno, como quieras...Pero si necesitas algo, ya sabes que...

- ¡Sí, sí!-sin escucharle siquiera, Christopher abrió la puerta de su casa, metió todas las cajas dentro a toda prisa, y se volvió hacia Brian con una sonrisa fingida-. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós!

Cuando cerró la puerta, Brian se la quedó mirando durante un momento, sorprendido de la actitud de Christopher Robin. Nunca le había visto tan nervioso.

- Oh, bueno, tiene que estar muy afectado por lo ocurrido, sí-se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando su puerta y caminando hacia el ascensor-. Pobre chico.

Christopher sólo pudo sentirse aliviado cuando vio desaparecer a Brian a través de la mirilla. Uno a uno, los animales fueron saliendo de sus cajas.

- ¡Ya está! ¿Cuál es el premio?-preguntó Rito, dando botes alrededor de Christopher, excitado.

- No hay premio-respondió él con contundencia. Se volvió hacia todos ellos y frunció el ceño-. No hasta que sepa si sois reales o no...

- Vaya cosa-suspiró Conejo, alzando una ceja-. ¡Claro que somos reales!

Christopher no le creyó porque enseguida se agachó y los fue palpando uno a uno. El tacto del pelo y la tela era lo suficientemente real como para convencerse de que lo que tenía delante no era el producto de su mente.

- Sois vosotros...De verdad...-musitó.

Conejo soltó una pequeña risotada, como indicando lo obvio. Christopher se sentó en el suelo, quedando a la altura de sus compañeros, y se quedó mirando al infinito.

- No sois una alucinación...Sois reales...-repitió.

- Christopher Robin está muy raro, ¿no creéis?-preguntó Pooh a sus amigos en un susurro.

- Tal vez le haya sentado mal la merienda...-dijo Piglet.

- Pues para mí tiene toda la pinta de que un heffalump le haya sorbido el seso-observó Tigger.

- Yo creo que es la escuela. A saber qué le hacen allí-murmuró Cangu por su parte.

Christopher alzó la cabeza y los miró. Seguían insistiendo en verle tal y como era antes sin darse cuenta de que ya era adulto. ¿De verdad no se habían dado cuenta de que no sólo había cambiado su aspecto, que crecer no era solamente hacerse más grande? Ahora tendría que devanarse los sesos buscando la manera de explicarles la cantidad de cosas que habían cambiado. Pero antes había otra cosa más importante que tratar.

- De acuerdo...-dijo en voz alta-. Supongo que tendréis que quedaros aquí conmigo. No creo que pueda volver a dejaros en casa de mis padres, y estoy seguro de que os las apañaréis para seguirme hasta el fin del mundo...-se levantó y soltó un pequeño suspiro-. Vale, vale. Haremos lo siguiente: os quedaréis aquí hasta que sepa qué está pasando y qué puedo hacer con vosotros. Al fin y al cabo...Vosotros pertenecéis al Bosque de los Cien Acres, no a un piso.

Los animales asintieron con la cabeza y manifestaron su aprobación.

- Pero vais a tener que controlaros, ¿de acuerdo?-continuó Christopher-. Nadie debe saber que estáis aquí. Absolutamente nadie. Si alguien viene de visita, os esconderéis en el armario de mi habitación o...o donde sea y no saldréis ni haréis ruido bajo ningún concepto. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Clarísimo.

- Entendido.

- Y si estornudamos ¿qué?

- Me parece bien.

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Si eso es lo que quieres...

Christopher miró a sus amigos satisfecho de que lo hubieran entendido, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que lo fueran a cumplir realmente.

Sin embargo, aún le chocaba verlos caminar y hablar libremente. Tenía que haber alguna razón perfectamente lógica para aquello. Pero ¿cuál?


	4. IV

- Christopher Robin.

Christopher se inclinó hacia Pooh.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No tendrás por casualidad...un...poquito de miel?-preguntó Pooh con una sonrisita, palpándose la tripa.

- ¿Miel?

Oh, claro. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Pooh, miel...

- Lo siento, Pooh. No tengo.

- Oh, vaya...Tal vez Conejo tenga algún tarro por ahí...

Sin decir más, Pooh se fue por donde había entrado y Christopher se quedó mirando la puerta mientras oía el suave borboteo del agua al fuego. No había cambiado nada en él, absolutamente nada. "Para los peluches el tiempo nunca pasa. Y recuerdo que en el bosque los juegos ocupaban días enteros. ¡Cuántas veces me regañaba mamá por no ir a cenar cuando me llamaba!". Christopher detuvo el movimiento del cuchillo al pensar en su madre. Respiró hondo y siguió cortando las zanahorias en silencio.

Trató de convencerse de que había sido mejor de aquella manera...Sí...Sí, después de todo lo que había pasado...Estaba mucho mejor muerta...

Sólo cuando Pooh volvió a entrar en la cocina y se acercó a curiosear lo que estaba haciendo consiguió distraerse de verdad.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros?-le preguntó el oso.

- No puedo. Estoy haciendo la cena-respondió Christopher sin mirarle.

- ¿Hoy no cocina tu madre?

Christopher tardó un poco en responder. Justo cuando había conseguido apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza...

- No...Ahora vivo solo.

- ¿Y qué hay para cenar?

- No te acerques tanto, que te quemas.

Abrió la boca para contestar a su pregunta pero un coro de risas en el salón, seguido de un repentino "¡crash!", desviaron su atención. Aquello le hizo bajar la temperatura de la vitrocerámica y correr a ver qué había pasado con Pooh siguiéndole con parsimonia. Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró a Rito y Tigger saltando por toda la habitación, tirando a su paso algunas cosas, como le había ocurrido al marco con la foto de su graduación. Cangu estaba sentada en el sogá haciendo tricot, como ajena a lo que hacía su hijo. Ígor estaba a su lado, mirando las musarañas mientras los demás paseaban por el salón deteniéndose a observar las cosas que encontraban.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? ¡Parad!-exclamó Christopher, cogiendo al vuelo a Rito y sosteniéndolo en sus manos con una mirada poco amigable.

- Sólo estábamos jugando-se excusó el pequeño cangurito con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- Bueno, pues aquí no podéis jugar. Vais a romper algo-dijo Christopher, dejándole en el suelo.

- ¿Salimos afuera, entonces?

- De eso nada, nadie puede veros.

- No te enfades, esto se arregla con un poco de celofán-intervino Tigger a favor del pequeño. Cogió el marco del suelo y le echó un vistazo-. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué vas vestido de esa forma?

- Es la foto de mi graduación-respondió Christopher, quitándosela de las manos y dejándola sobre la mesa auxiliar que tenía a su lado para arreglarla luego-. Por favor, chicos, parad de una vez. La cena está casi lista.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar?-preguntó Rito. Christopher no había contado en un principio con que tendría que alimentar a toda esa tropa y lo único que tenía que les podía ofrecer y gustar a todos era un poco de sopa, aunque a él no le apeteciera. Cuando le dijo lo que había, Rito arrugó la naricita con asco-. Puaj. ¿No hay tarta?

- ¿Tarta? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Christopher.

- Estás con nosotros otra vez, eso hay que celebrarlo.

- No, no es para tanto. Y, además, tampoco tengo tartas.

- No tiene tartas ni miel...-musitó Pooh, negando con la cabeza, algo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Christopher.

- La cena está casi lista. Id preparando la mesa. Los platos están en ese mueble de ahí, a la derecha.

Abandonó el salón y volvió a centrar su atención en la comida.

Desde luego, no recordaba que fueran tan...inconscientes. Siempre pensando en una sola cosa: divertirse, divertirse y divertirse. Ahora que comenzaba a recordar su infancia con ellos con más claridad, veía por qué Conejo se mostraba tan irritado con muchas de las jugarretas (aunque siempre inocentes) de sus amigos y pensó en cuánto derecho tenía de quejarse. Sólo llevaba unas pocas horas con ellos y ya se sentía abrumado. Era como vivir con un hatajo de...de...¡niños!

Al menos la mesa estaba perfectamente dispuesta cuando entró al comedor con la fuente de la sopa. Nada más verlo entrar, los animales se sentaron en perfecto orden a la mesa y Christopher sirvió la sopa en silencio mientras ellos hablaban de mil cosas y de nada, aunque como prácticamente todos estaban hablando a la vez no pudo escuchar nada en concreto. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a comer solo y en silencio, como mucho junto a Leslie...

- Huele muy bien-le agasajó Cangu.

- Gracias-sonrió Christopher.

- No llevará miel, ¿verdad?-preguntó Pooh. Aquella ocurrencia hizo reír discretamente a Búho.

- No, Pooh, ya te he dicho que no tengo miel. ¿Y dónde has visto tú una sopa que lleve miel?-replicó Christopher, sirviéndole su ración.

- Podrías inventarla.

- No creo que supiera muy bien.

- No, no creo-asintió Conejo, dando un primer sorbo a su sopa.

Pasaron algunos minutos cenando en silencio hasta que Christopher decidió hablar de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Bueno...Supongo que habréis notado que las cosas son un poco distintas ahora...

- Sí, ahora tienes pelo en la cara y tu voz suena muy rara-observó Piglet.

- Uhm, sí. Eso es lo que les pasa a los niños cuando crecen.

- ¿A las niñas también?-preguntó Rito.

- No, no, las niñas...Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso-Christopher no pudo evitar reír ante aquella pregunta-. Mi aspecto no importa, el caso es que ahora soy mayor y...

- ¡Y ahora podrás llegar a las baldas más altas!-interrumpiró Pooh inocentemente.

Christopher suspiró y prosiguió.

- Para empezar, me independicé hace siete años...

- ¿Qué es independizarse?-preguntó Rito con la cuchara en la boca.

- Independizarse es la acción de abandonar el hogar paterno para asentarse en una propiedad propia una vez llegada la madurez, si se tienen los recursos necesarios, claro-le explicó Búho-. Recuerdo el día en que dejé el nido...Mi tierna madre no dejaba de llorar aunque fuera un búho de pluma en pecho. Hasta que no...

- Eso es, gracias, Búho-atajó Christopher Robin amablemente.

- ¿Y no te puedes quedar en tu casa cuando eres mayor?-preguntó Tigger.

- Claro que sí, pero...Ya sabes, uno necesita su espacio al crecer.

- Ah, claro. La casa se queda muy pequeña-asintió Pooh con la cabeza. Pensó en su casita y lo improbable que era que Christopher cupiera ahí con lo grande que era ahora.

- No, no me refiero a ese sentido. Cuando creces...Pues...Necesitas hacer las cosas por tu cuenta...Tener tu espacio. No sé si me...Bueno, no importa.

- Aunque esta casa no tenga juguetes me gusta-sonrió Rito.

- Es caliente y sólida. Mucho mejor que la mía-musitó Ígor, bajando la cabeza.

- Pero siempre puedes volver a tu casa en el Bosque de los Cien Acres-comentó Tigger, a quien no parecía agradarle la sopa pero trataba de comérsela.

¿El Bosque de los Cien Acres?

"Pero...si el Bosque de los Cien Acres no existe. No era más que mi imaginación. Era mi habitación, nada más. Pero supongo que ellos no lo saben...No, no pueden saberlo. Míralos. Creen que sólo están de vacaciones..."

- Mañana por la mañana podríamos ir a por la cuerda de saltar-propuso Cangu-. Para pasar el día en la pradera; ¡un picnic campestre!

- Buena idea, Cangu. Llevaré pastel de zanahoria.

- Yo preferiría...

- Sí, Pooh, ya lo sabemos: miel.

- Y galletas. No pueden faltar las galletas.

- Chicos, chicos-Christopher tuvo que insistir para que su voz fuera escuchada-. Mañana será imposible.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Piglet.

- Porque tengo que ir a trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar? ¿En qué?-preguntó Cangu.

- Tengo una librería en el centro de la ciudad.

- No pasa nada, podemos ir por la tarde-dijo Conejo.

- Cierro a las ocho y a esas horas estoy demasiado cansado para ir de picnic.

- Cierra pronto y no estarás tan cansado-propuso Pooh.

- Pero si cierro pronto, venderé menos, y necesito el dinero.

- ¿Dinero?

"¿Será posible que no sepan lo que es el dinero? Oh, no, claro, que no. En el bosque eso no sirve para nada. Todo lo fabricaban ellos, lo intercambiaban entre sí o se lo daba yo...". Ahora la gran pregunta era cómo les podía explicar lo que era el dinero. Christopher se limpió la sopa que los pelos de su barba habían absorbido, apretó los labios con un gesto pensativo y se inclinó sobre la mesa para pensar bien sus palabras.

- Bueno, pues...El dinero es...algo que se cambia por cosas que queremos...Comida, casa, juguetes, ropa, electricidad...

- ¿Qué es electricidad?-preguntó Tigger con una ceja levantada. Ígor asintió con la cabeza y miró a Christopher con la misma mirada interrogante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tampoco sabéis qué es...? Oh, claro, vivís en un bosque, no hay electricidad ahí...Ehm, a ver...La electricidad es...es...-Christopher comenzaba a impacientarse. No tenía ni idea de cómo explicarles qué era exactamente la electricidad y dudaba de que pudieran entenderlo de todas formas, pero los animales le miraban con mucha curiosidad-. Vale, no sé qué es exactamente. Lo miraré mañana en Internet y os lo...

- ¿Q-Qué es Internet?-preguntó Piglet.

Christopher se pasó la mano por la cara.

- Mirad...Estoy algo cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme pronto-dijo finalmente, levantándose y cogiendo su plato y su vaso de agua-. Podéis quedaros despiertos el tiempo que queráis, pero no hagáis ruido. Yo fregaré los platos y me iré a acostar.

- ¿No los friega tu madre?-preguntó Pooh. Recordaba haber visto a aquella mujer fregando los platos en la cocina mientras Christopher iba a jugar con ellos. Tenía el pelo negro y siempre llevaba vestidos bonitos.

Aquello fue una punzada en el ánimo de Christopher. No le gustaba hablar de ello pero sería mejor que se lo dijera para que no volvieran a preguntar más por ella.

- No, ya te he dicho que vivo solo y...además, ella...murió hace unos días.

Sus amigos sí que sabían perfectamente lo que era la muerte porque le miraron con caras compasivas.

- Oh...Y...¿Tu padre?-preguntó Pooh. A él no lo había visto demasiado a menudo, pero también le recordaba llegando a casa con su maletín y un curioso sombrero por la noche.

- Él murió hace años...De un...derrame cerebral...

- ¿No tienes papá ni mamá?-preguntó Rito con los ojos como platos.

Christopher negó con la cabeza. Iba a salir de allí pero se detuvo al ver tantos ojitos tristes mirándolo con gran pena. Rito, chocado al saber que su amigo se había quedado huérfano, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Pero no hace falta que os pongáis así-les dijo, tratando de animar la voz-. La vida sigue, como dicen. Si hubiera sido niño, hubiera sido terrible, pero...en fin, quiero decir que ahora soy adulto y puedo cuidarme de mí mismo. No llores, Rito, anda.

Búho fue el primero en romper aquel ambiente dramático que se había formado en el salón, ayudando a recoger los platos.

- No hace falta, Búho, puedo solo-dijo Christopher.

- Tonterías. Es una norma básica de cortesía con los huéspedes-dijo Búho, sacudiendo las plumas de su ala derecha y cargando con cuantos platos podía.

- Yo también ayudaré-se ofreció Piglet, aunque sus manitas sólo podían sujetar una cosa a la vez.

- Yo tampoco puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-dijo Conejo, llevando los cubiertos.

- No te preocupes, Christopher Robin, nosotros fregamos los platos-se ofreció Pooh.

- No es necesario, Pooh, en serio-insistió Christopher.

- Ni hablar-Pooh cogió una silla para alcanzar el fregadero, la botella de lavavajillas líquido que había junto al grifo y comenzó a fregar los platos que le iban llegando sin escuchar a Christopher-. Si mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, cuanto antes te vayas a dormir, mejor.

Christopher quiso impedírselo pero en vista de que nadie le escuchaba, lo dejó estar y dejó que Ígor se uniera a él para secar los platos con un paño ("al menos así sería de alguna utilidad", dijo) . Bueno, al menos le ayudarían en las tareas; en ese momento se sentía tan cansado que estaba seguro de que se dormiría enseguida. Los dejó a su aire mientras él se iba a cepillar los dientes.

- Buenas noches-se despidió Tigger, tumbado en el sofá, agitando su brazo hacia él cuando le vio salir del baño.

- Buenas noches a todos-respondió Christopher con una sonrisa.

Fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se desnudó para cambiarse. Cuando estaba con los pantalones bajados, la puerta se abrió un poquito.

- ¿Ah?-exclamó Christopher.

- ¡Oh!-Cangu volvió a cerrar la puerta, cubriéndose la boca de vergüenza-. Perdona.

- Tranquila, ya está-Christopher se terminó de poner el pijama deprisa y le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

- Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, muchas gracias.

- ¿No quieres un vaso de leche calentita antes de irte a dormir? ¿Un cuento?

Christopher no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Creo que ya soy un poco mayor para esas cosas-sonrió.

- Nunca se es demasiado mayor-replicó Cangu con una sonrisa ladeada.

- De todos modos, te lo agradezco, Cangu. Oh, vaya, se me olvidó prepararos un lugar donde dormir y...

- No pasa nada, nos las apañaremos perfectamente. Creo que cabemos todos en el sofá.

- Siento no poder ofreceros nada mejor.

- No te preocupes, estamos bien.

- Bien. Gracias.

- ...¿Seguro que no quieres...?

- No, de verdad. Estoy muy cansado, llevo días durmiendo de mala manera y necesito descansar como Dios manda.

- Entonces, te dejo tranquilo. Buenas noches, Christopher.

Cangu le miró con una sonrisa antes de dar un salto para llegar a la llave de la luz y apagar la luz del dormitorio y salir por donde había venido en silencio. Christopher, mientras se tapaba con las mantas, oyó que Rito le decía algo y su madre le acallaba para no despertarle. Aquello hizo sonreír a Christopher. Cangu seguía siendo igual de buena que siempre.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio y los párpados de Christopher le comenzaron a pesar. Miles de pensamientos vinieron a su mente: lo increíble de que sus amigos estuvieran allí, recuerdos del Bosque de los Cien Acres en las mañanas de verano, su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras él jugaba con sus juguetes en el jardín, su padre agonizando en el hospital, la tienda, Leslie...Fueron recuerdos fugaces ya que los días que había pasado casi en vela fueron compensados por un sueño profundo que no tardó en llegar ni dos minutos.


End file.
